No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy
by Inu'sMate
Summary: Aome decide que no debe quedadarse, pero el rechazo es mas fuerte InuAomCompleto
1. Cap 1 Corazón loco

Bueno, primero que nada, hola, este es mi segundo fic, va a ser un fic de 5  
capitulos(tal vez luego haga mas), una serie de capitulos a modo de song  
fic, las canciones ya las elegi, pero los dejare con la duda, por ahora les  
digo que la primera canción se llama "Corazon loco" es de Bebo Valdes y "El  
Cigala", y trata de un hombre que cree amar a dos mujeres a la vez....  
Bue, empezemos...  
Codigos:  
:::::::::::::::::::::Cambio de escena::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-hablando-  
"pensando"  
'susurrando'  
No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy  
Capitulo 1  
Inuyasha estaba sentado en su rama favorita de "su" arbol favorito,  
pensando como de costumbre, últimamente pensaba mucho, todo se le habia  
vuelto tan confuso, así de golpe, las dudas llegaron a su mente, y sin  
saber la razon, últimamente, pensaba mas de lo normal, en ellas, las dos,  
le era imposible explicar como su estupido corazon le jugaba semejante  
jugarreta, xq amarla, a las dos, y ensima, a la vez, era algo muy  
complicado, si el no lograba entenderse, imagínense ellas, las frases "hay  
Inuyasha! Quien te entiende??" o "no entiendo como puedes ser tan  
indeciso", entre otras, se habian hecho comunes en los labios de las dos  
jóvenes, y su corazón, no hacia ningun esfuerzo por decidirse.  
[No te puedo comprender,  
Corazón loco,  
No te puedo comprender,  
Ni ellas tampoco,  
Yo no me puedo explicar,  
Como las puedes amar,  
Tan tranquilamente,  
Yo no puedo comprender,  
como se pueden querer,  
dos mujeres a la vez,  
y no estar loco.]  
De alguna forma habia que explicarlo, tenia que haber una razon logica para  
que su corazon las ame a las dos, pero imposible seguir jugando a dos  
puntas, ellas no se merecían eso.  
[Merezco una explicación,  
xq es imposible seguir con las dos]  
Es que era práctimente imposible decidirse, por un lado, estaba Kikio, a la  
cual le habia hecho una promesa, aparte de, en algun momento, haber  
intentado compartir una vida, podria decirse que ella estuvo a punto de ser  
la chica con la que estaria toda su vida.  
[Y aquí va mi explicación,  
a mi me llaman sin razón,  
corazón loco,  
una es el amor sagrado,  
compañera de mi vida  
por la promesa de alguna vez(esta parte la cambie, originalmente decía  
"esposa y madre a la vez", pero no iba a poner que Kikio tuviera hijos de  
inu, antes me mato.)]  
Y por el otro, estaba Aome, la bella y dulce Aome, la que estaba  
relativamente "prohibida", la que le llenaba de alegría, el no queria irse  
de su lado, no renunciaria a semejante tesoro. Acababa de caer en la cuenta  
de la explicación que tanto buscaba, con una tenia una promesa pendiente, y  
la otra la necesitaba.  
[Y la otra es el amor prohibido,  
complemento de mi alma,  
y al que no renunciaré,  
y ahora puedo comprender,  
como se pueden querer,  
dos mujeres a la vez,  
y no estar loco]  
tendría que decidirse y pronto, el tiempo se agotaba, la pela estaba  
completa, naraku destruido y si el no se decidía, Aome se iría, para  
siempre.  
Continuara...  
Que tal? Creo que quedó bien, creo que la canción esta hecha para esto,  
encaja tan bien en la historia que no pude evitar querer hacer un fic con  
esta, pero después encontré otras, y logre llegar a 5 caps.  
Ojala les guste.  
L.K.M  
Mile-chan 


	2. Cap 2 Eres

Holas! Estoy continuando este fic, aun q no me he olvidado del otro, pasa que tengo poco tiempo para escribir, y me he comprado un cuadernito para poder escribir cuando no estoy en casa (si, aunque no lo crean) Y escribo en clases cuando se ponen aburridas(sí ya sé que no debe hacer eso, pasa que la profe de historia es tan pastosa!!!!) Así que tengo que pasarlo, y la flojera d las clases me hace no tener ganas de nada, jeje ^_^, Bue, no los entretengo mas y voy con el fic.

Dedicado a: Gaby(mi amiga querida!!) Y a una amiga mía que no creo que lo lea, pero igual se lo dedico: Mi casi hermana: Marus!!! T.S.R.C.S.R.K

No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy...

Capitulo 2 Eres

Inuyasha volvía a pensar, aún no se decidía, pero a poco, su subconsciente había despojado a Kikio de sus pensamientos, ahora la única que los ocupaba era Aome, llega a pensar que ahora ella era más importante que Kikio(alias; Kikiperra o simplemente perra) él estaba siempre para la muchacha, conque ella dijera que necesitaba, él estaba allí, cumpliendo su deseo, pero siempre se lo peleaba, para conservar su orgullo (Hay este Inu, con el orgullo de un hombre no se puede ^_ ^)

[Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres

Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres

Tan solo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes]

Él pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, y se preocupaba mucho por ella, por ejemplo, cada mañana, al despertar, lo primero que pensaba era _"Aome" _y luego se fijaba si ella estaba bien, lo cual no era muy difícil, ya que ella, casi todas la noches se acercaba a él y le susurraba _"hace frío, ne?" _ y sin más, se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, Y luego, cuando ella se iba, y el se sentía solo de nuevo, su único consuelo, aparte de saber que ella regresaría, era el recuerdo de tenerla dormida en brazos, y su delicioso aroma a jazmines recién cortados en su ropa, en esos tiempos no hacia mas que pensar en el angelical rostro de Aome, **SU** Aome.

[Eres, cuando despierto, lo primero, eso eres

lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes

lo único preciosa que mi mente habita hoy]

Él sabía que le amaba, pero aún así, él seguía negándoselo, a él y a ella, xq ella le hacía, de vez en cuando, preguntas indirectas y el solo hacía como que no las escuchaba o le mentía _"pero ya no mas" _pensó, _"ahora le diré la verdad ash! Esta chica ya se esta retrasando!! Me dijo hasta la noche y la noche ha llegado_(Aome había ido al bosque)_ y esta otra todavía no regresa!_(Hay pero Inu que impaciente)_es que no entiende que sin ella no puedo pelear bien, que si ella no esta, yo no tengo razón para pelear, no tengo que proteger lo **MIO**... Aome no te imaginas cuanto te necesito!"_

[Que más puedo decirte

Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón

Pero lo que hoy siento

Es que sin ti estoy muerto

Pues eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres]

Él sabía que ella se iría pronto, a menos que aclarara sus sentimientos (aunque ya estaban más claros que el agua) y le dijera cuanto la amaba. Él sabía que eso la retendría, porque él sabía que ella le amaba y, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía seguro de sí mismo, se sentía seguro de que ella le amaba, pero no encontraba el momento preciso para decírselo. Por ahora se limitaría a compartir el mayor tiempo posible con ella e, incluso, ya hacía un par de días le había prometido que si ella se iba definitivamente, él no la olvidaría, nunca lo haría, pero no pudo decirle que ni siquiera se iría con Kikiperra, porque justo llegó Shippo y los interrumpió. 

_"Allá llegá ella... ¿pero que pasa? viene corriendo y tiene un pequeño rasguño en el brazo... la esta persiguiendo un Youkai!!!!!" _Inuyasha sintió que su confianza y fe subían rápidamente por el sólo hecho de que sea **ELLA ** a quien tenía que proteger. 

La muchacha con el tiempo,había ganado un poder curativo muy especial. Concentrándose, podía curar cualquier herida de cualquier persona que se encontrara a un radio de diez metros de ella, y siempre lo curaba y le daba esperanzas para seguir luchando, _"defendiéndola"._

Termina la batalla.....

-Estas bien?-preguntó un preocupado hanyou

-Si, si, es solo un rasguño, y tu?

-yo? Bien, bien, no te preocupes

[Eres, el tiempo que comparto, eso eres

lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere

mi salvación mi esperanza y mi fe]

Él estaba seguro de que, ni en su época ni en esta, había alguien que la quisiera tanto como él, pero si no se lo decía ella no lo sabría. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba... Aome ya desde hacía mucho tiempo que sabía lo que él sentía por ella, lo veía en sus ojos que para la muchacha eran lagunas de agua cristalina, vidrios transparentes. Ella veía lo que el sentía a través de esos estanques ámbar que tanto la cautivaban, pero el hanyou no lo sabía y ella esperaría a que él se lo dijera. Quería escucharlo de su amado. De todas formas, él le demostraba su forma de sentir mediante otros medios, por ejemplo, le daba apoyo en todo lo que necesitara, cuando lo necesitara, y lo seguiría haciendo, por siempre, y por otro lado, la protegía y quería más que a su propia vida, porque ella **ERA SU VIDA **y si protegiéndola de esta vida se iba, él moriría feliz.

[Soy, el que querer te quiere como nadie, soy

el que te brindaría sustento día a día, día a día****

el que por ti daría la vida ese soy]

Y él esperaba a que ella diera la iniciativa, pero como no la daba, decidió hacerlo él. Después de tanta espera, por fin se decidía y le decía sobre sus sentimientos, le diría que no se iría al infierno con Kikiperra, que ella (Aome) era su todo y Kikiperra su nada (jeje, que mala soy!!!), Aome era todo que él necesitaba para vivir, _"lo que más quiero, cuido y pienso en este mundo: Aome"_

[Aquí estoy a tu lado, y espero aquí sentado hasta el final

Note has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado, pues eres

Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres

Cada minuto lo que pienso eso eres

Lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres...]

-Aome... Necesitamos hablar...

-Estoy de acuerdo, primero yo... quería decirte que... Me voy, te dejo vivir tu vida como quieras y con quien quieras, yo voy a hacer un intento de vivir en mi tiempo, mi vida, sin sengoku, ni sufrimiento, ni amores no correspondidos.......**_Adiós Inuyasha _**-susurro la muchacha y se fue, soltando un último suspiro que llego débilmente a las orejitas(*Miles babeando*) de nuestro querido hanyou: _"te amo, y lo haré por siempre"_

Continuará 

Jeje, no me maten!! Se recuperara, lo que daría yo para poder ir y consolarlo!!! Bue, no se puede, pero si se puede... responder reviews (son 4, pero que importa!!)

**Yashi: **Amiga!!! Aquí va mi 2do cap. graxx y graxx por tu review, me gustó muchito recibirlo, pues es muy halagador que semejante escritora se tome el tiempo para dejarme mi review, capitulo a capitulo, en este y mi otro fic. Este tb va dedicado a vos.

T.S.K

Mile-Chan

**Coolis17: **Gracias por estar siempre y por darme tu apoyo...

T.K.M

Mile-chan

**Magdalia-sayo: **Holas!!! Mira, te digo lo mismo que a Yashi, es un verdadero halago que semejante escritora se tome el tiempo para leer mi historia y dejarme un review, espero disfrutes de este cap y todos los demás.

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Aoki fighthel: **Aquí va la actualización, no sé si tan pronto como querías pero aquí va, grax por tu review.

T.K.M

Mile-Chan


	3. Cap 3 Somewhere, Somehow

Holas! Les cuento que mi cabecita esta trabajando a mil por hora porque tengo un par de ideas para hacer una par de fics, creo que tendre listos los primeros capitulos dentro de 1 o 2 semanas.

**"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"**

Capitulo 3 

**Códigos:**

**::::::::::::::::Cambio de escena::::::::::::::::::**

**"_pensamientos"_**

**(mis comentarios)**

**-diálogos-**

****

**_En el capitulo anterior::_**

-Aome... Necesitamos hablar...

-Estoy de acuerdo, primero yo... quería decirte que... Me voy, te dejo vivir tu vida como quieras y con quien quieras, yo voy a hacer un intento de vivir en mi tiempo, mi vida, sin sengoku, ni sufrimiento, ni amores no correspondidos.......**_Adiós Inuyasha _**-susurro la muchacha y se fue, soltando un último suspiro que llego débilmente a las orejitas(*Miles babeando*) de nuestro querido hanyou: _"te amo, y lo haré por siempre"_

**_En este capitulo:_**

**__**

Aome estaba parada al lado del pozo, pensando, ¿hacía lo correcto? No le había dado tiempo a Inuyasha para que le diga lo que el tenía para decirle, pero seguramente incluía la frase "elijo a Kikio" ¿de verdad el la amaba? Eso ya no le importaba, lo único que le importaba ahora era irse ¿en verdad deseaba eso? No, pero no quedaba otra opción.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando un Hanyou se paró a su lado

-Aome...-Susurró sacándola de su ensimismamiento 

-Que quieres-respondió la chica lo más fría que pudo, y sin verlo

-......

-......

En aquel cómodo silencio en donde las palabras estaban de más, solo podia escucharse el sonido de dos corazones latiendo, rápida pero acompasadamente

-"_No tienes que irte, quédate aquí, **conmigo**"-_Pensó el Hanyou

-_"Si tan solo pudiera elegir, pero no, tu la amas a ella, no hay opciones, pero si solo pudiera elegir, me quedaría aquí **contigo**"_

_-_A... Abrázame-dijo muy tímidamente Inuyasha-una última vez, por favor

Aome se sorprendió mucho, jamás pensó que él pudiera hacer tal pedido, ni menos que pudiera pedir perdón. Hizo caso a lo que le pidió el chico y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

[Standing in our silence  
I hear my heart beating  
And if only I could choose  
I'd stay here with you  
But hold me till the train is leaving]

[: Parado en nuestro silencio

Escucho mi corazón latir

Y si tan solo pudiera elegir

Me quedaría aquí contigo

Pero abrázame hasta que el tren se valla:]

Repentinamente ella se separó del cuerpo de su amado y le dijo:

-No me busques, sellaré el pozo cuando tenga tiempo, haya recuperado mis fuerzas _y ya mis lágrimas se hayan acabado...-_

Y saltó, se perdió de vista, Inuyasha, por segunda vez en toda su vida, dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, se dejó caer al lado del pozo y pensó:

"_Te has ido, pero sé que no estaremos separados por mucho tiempo, nuestro amor será siempre el mismo, mantendré este último abrazo en mi memoria para siempre"-_Aome-Susurró-_"y te abrazaré con fuerza cuando vuelvas, así no te me volverás a escapar"_

[After you've gone from sight  
Our love will be the same  
And, whispering your name,  
I'll cling to you with all my might]

[: después de que te hayas ido de mi vista

Nuestro amor será el mismo

Y, Susurrando tu nombre,

Me aferraré a ti con toda mi fuerza:]

El Hanyou se durmió, soñando con Aome, sintiendo que todo había sido una pesadilla, quisiera dormir para siempre, y cuando Aome llegara, le despertaría, si, le despertaría cuando todo termine, y su amor estaría allí, para hacerlos felices

[Let me dream of you  
But it's true  
And wake me up when this is over  
Love will be there when this is over and]

[: Déjame soñar contigo

Pero es verdad

Y despiértame cuando todo termine

El amor estará allí cuando todo termine y...:]

"En algún lugar, cuando todo esto pase, te encontraré, o tu volverás, y si cuando lo haces, yo no estoy aquí, siempre habrá, en medio de todo este oscuro que me domina, y que seguramente te domina a ti, siempre nuestros corazones brillarán, dejando una luz que nos guíe hacia el otro, dejemos que esa luz nos junte de nuevo"

[Somewhere far beyond today  
I will find a way to find you  
And somehow thru the lonely nights  
I will leave a light in the dark  
Let it lead you to my heart]

[:En algún lugar lejos del presente

Encontraré una forma de hallarte

Y en algún lugar, a través de las noches oscuras

Dejaré una luz en la oscuridad

Deja que te guíe a mi corazón:]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::1 mes después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

El amor que sentía por Inuyasha parecía haberse desvanecido cual llama que se apaga, sin avisarle antes que se iría, pero ella sabía que muy adentro de su ser, ella seguía profundamente enamorada del Hanyou, eso explicaba el porqué de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que ella no se haya enamorado de ningún otro chico, que no le guste salir con chicos, seguramente porque su subconsciente le decía que Inuyasha se enojaría, etc. Etc. Etc; Pero también sabía que si por casualidad ella lo veía, o veía cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, su amor renacería al instante, cual llama que disminuye y, al ventilarla, se hace más grande, y esa llama, le brindaría ese calor a su corazón, ese calor que había perdido.

[There's a love inside us  
Deep down inside  
That goes without saying  
Don't say a word  
But I'll tell you just the same  
And that love will fan the flame  
And that flame will warm the heart that's waiting]

[: Hay un amor dentro de nosotros

Muy en el fondo

Que se va sin decirlo

No digas nada

Pero te diré lo mismo

Que ese amor ventilará la llama

Y esa llama calentará el corazón que espera:]

Él sabía que ella era suya, no le pertenecía a Kouga ni a ningún otro hombre, ella era suya y de nadie más, pero tomaría un tiempo que ella volviera, si es que volvía, pero aunque le tomara toda la vida, el le esperaría, ahora la cuestión era, ella, le esperaría?

[You are mine and I'll wait for you my love  
You are mine it may take some time  
Even if it takes a lifetime  
Tell me you'll wait]

[: Eres mía y te esperaré mi amor

Eres mía pero tomará algo de tiempo

Aunque tome toda una vida

Dime que esperarás:]

**_Continuará..._**

****

Aquí tienen el 3er capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste, xq a mi me gusta mucho, ya tengo todas las canciones elegidas, eso creo jeje ^_^

Bueno, paso a contestar reviews...

**Magdalia-Sayo:** De nada, xq es lo que pienso(que eres una escritora genial) y Inu, pobrecito sufrirá un poco, pero que es una historia romántica sin un poco de drama? NADA!

Muchias graxx por tu review.

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Yashi: **Amiga mía!!! Espero te guste este cap. Y todos los que vienen, me encanta que los lea, y en poco tiempo que hace que nos conocemos te he tomado mucho aprecio, gracias por todo, nunca cambies

T.S.R.K.

Miles-Chan

**K-Gome: **Muchas gracias por el comentario y por el review, yo tb espero mejorar

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Aome Higurashi: **Gracias por tu review

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Kagome-Higurashi-13: **Gracias por tu review, y sabes algo? Si te creo, xq yo cuando escuche esa canción, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue "Inuyasha" asi que creo que a muchas personas les puede haber pasado

T.K.M

Mile-Chan


	4. Cap 4 Corazón Partío

**Si, ya se, no me maten, se que tardé bastante por lo que es mi costumbre, pero el fic lo tenía en una computadora a la que tengo acceso solo los fines de semana, bueno, aca les dejo un capitulo más de esta ****serie de songfics, esta vez va a ser con la canción "Corazón Partío" de alejandro sanz, Espero que les guste...**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Él sabía que ella era suya, no le pertenecía a Kouga ni a ningún otro hombre, ella era suya y de nadie más, pero tomaría un tiempo que ella volviera, si es que volvía, pero aunque le tomara toda la vida, el le esperaría, ahora la cuestión era, ella, le esperaría?

[You are mine and I'll wait for you my love  
You are mine it may take some time  
Even if it takes a lifetime  
Tell me you'll wait]

**"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy..."**

**Capitulo 4 "Corazón partío"**

Inuyasha pensaba "_Ya lo ves, Aome, que si me hubieras dado un poco de tiempo, unos minutos más, te hubieras enterado de lo que yo siento por ti, que me pongo celoso cada vez que te veo con Kouga, porque creo que el amor no es totalmente verdadero si no hay celos, porque los celos son naturales en los humanos, y en los demonio también, y si te celo, es porque te quiero, y ahora ya no te celo, te extraño y mucho. Cómo me gustaría que ahora vengas y me digas, aunque tengas que mentirme un poco, que hay algo entre nosotros aún, que para tí el sol a dejado de ser una cosa hermosa, y ha pasado a ser un astro inútil, pues su luz ya no llega a ti, que la oscuridad te ha consumido, que ya no sientes el paso del tiempo, ni sientes nada, ni amor, ni dolor, ni amistad, solo tristeza, me gustaría que me dijeras eso, porque eso es lo que yo siento..."_

[Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres  
que la vida va y viene   
y que no se detiene y que se yo...  
pero miénteme aunque sea y dime  
que algo queda entre nosotros dos,  
que en tu habitación nunca sale el sol,  
ni existe el tiempo ni el dolor...]

"_ven aquí y llévame a cualquier lugar, lejos de esta oscuridad, sin tener un porqué, solo la razón de llevarme contigo, para que el sol vuelva a  salir, para que seamos felices..."_

[Llévame si quieres a perder,  
a ningún destino sin ningún porque...]

"_Ya lo se, Aome, que mi corazón está tan apagado por la oscuridad que ya casi no siente, y eso quiere decir que al decirte que yo te sigo amando te estaría mintiendo, pero no es así, porque en el fondo de mi corazón aún queda esa llama de ternura y amor que tu alguna vez le diste, y en aquel lugar donde está ese amor, también está un dolor profundo y punzante que me va matando poco a poco, ese dolor por haber creído, nuevamente, que podía ser feliz con la persona que amo, que pasó con tu eterna alegría, con tus ganas de vivir, con nuestra ilusión de ser felices, **juntos...?**_  
  


[Ya lo se que corazón que no ve  
es corazón que no siente...   
es corazón que te miente amor,  
pero, sabes que en lo mas profundo   
de mi alma sigue aquel dolor  
por creer en ti...  
que fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?]

"_Puedes acaso decirme para que llegaste cuando te necesitaba porque una mujer me había roto el corazón, si luego tu la imitas, y te vas sin darme explicaciones, bueno, si, me las diste, pero y eso que? No tenían sentido tus explicaciones, amores no correspondidos y sufrimientos, siquiera me dejaste decirte lo que quería, decirte cuánto te amo y te necesito, me dejaste solo, me dejaste el **corazón partido**"_

[Pa' que me curaste cuando estaba heri  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío?!]

"_Quién, si no lo haces tu, llenara este lugar de alegría y amor, llenara todos nuestros ojos con ese brillo especial que solo tú sabes darles? Quién nos querrá como ninguna? Quien nos cuidará de todo desamor? Quien me pedirá que no la deje sola? Que la deje acompañarme? Quien me dirá que me necesita? Quién me cuidará las noches de luna nueva y me llenará de su calor como tu solías hacerlo? Quien me va a curar ahora el corazón si la única que puede hacerlo eres tu? Quien me hará sentir amado? Quien hará que hasta el más frío invierno sea las más cálida primavera? Quien contemplará la luna llena conmigo y me hará reír con sus niñerías? Dime, amor, si tu te vas, quien me va a curar ahora?_

[Quien me va a entregar sus emociones?  
Quien me va a pedir que nunca la abandone?

Quien me tapará esta noche si hace frío?

Quien me va a curar el corazón partío?  
Quien llenara de primaveras este Enero...  
y bajara la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tu te vas, dime cariño mío,  
quien me va a curar el corazón partío?]

_" Siento que Aome no me entrego todo, aunque ella si lo hizo, siento que me dió un amor sobrante, será que hay otro que acaparaba su corazón junto conmigo? Después de toda tempestad llega el sol, la colma y la paz, pero después de tu partida, nada de eso quedó, ni llegará jamás, la única que puede hacer que esas cosas vuelvan, eres tu, si no vienes, no quedará nada de este corazón que cada vez se va consumiendo más en su propio dolor, y ese corazón es el mío"_

[Dar solamente aquello que te sobra   
nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna amor...   
si no lo sabes tu, te lo digo yo.  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma,  
pero se que después de ti,  
después de ti no hay nada]

**Continuará...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	5. Cap 5 Carta

Holas!! Aca les dejo el 5 cap. De mi fic preferido 

**"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"**

**Capitulo 5 "Carta"**

Inuyasha iba caminando hacia el pozo, siempre iba, le hacía recordarla, pero ese día noto algo especial, había algo allí, había un papel, Inuyasha se acercó, lo tomo y vio que era una carta:

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_            Hola! Me imagino que si estás leyendo esto es porque yo me fui, y no te dije lo que te quiero decir, así que te lo digo ahora, despacio y paso por paso te lo voy a decir._

_            Es algo que escondí en lo más profundo de mi ser, porque **tenía miedo** a decírtelo, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ya debo decírtelo, pero te lo digo por escrito, porque, si te veo a los ojos, las palabras se me van, y me quedo callada, no consigo decírtelo personalmente, me encantaría poder haber estado allí para que **pudieras contestarme**, pero ya es tarde, ya me fui._

[Quiero decirte aquello que   
no conseguí decir jamás,   
que he mantenido oculto en mí,

por mucho tiempo ya.]

            Te amo, listo, lo dije, pero quiero que sepas que este amor sigue creciendo en mi, aunque estemos lejos, y yo ya no puedo esconder que te amo, Sango lo sabía, Miroku también, Shippo fue el primero en darse cuenta, y yo no le dije a nadie, ellos se dieron cuenta solos, y a ti, a ti tengo que decírtelo, y lo pero, es que ahora me arrepiento, xq ahora yo quiero estar a tu lado, pero seguramente ya sellé el pozo, pero nunca lo olvides, siempre me gustará que estés a mi lado 

[Hay un amor que crece en mí,   
que no sé como esconder,   
ahora te deseo junto a mí.]

            _También quiero decirte, que **tu recuerdo me hace feliz**, tu me haces feliz, el verte, aunque sea en mis sueños, me hace sentirme nueva, mis amigas lo notan, me ven siempre deprimida, no, no siempre, a la mañana suelo estar feliz, porque acaba de despertarme de un **sueño contigo**._

_            Sabes algo? Recuerdo cuando te veías con Kikio, me era algo molesto, pero no era lo que yo te decía, que eras un desconsiderado, xq todos nosotros sufríamos mientras tu estabas feliz con Kikio, no era eso, **eran celos, **si, celos, unos celos tan profundos, que **me mataban. **_

[Quiero decirte sólo que   
tu sigues siendo mi alegría,   
cuando con ella estás así,   
mis celos son una agonía.]

_Tu me diste mucho Inuyasha, aunque que parte de ese amor y protección que me diste no lo quisiste dar, porque tenías miedo, o por cualquier otra cosa, igual me los diste, y lo aprecio, te estoy diciendo todo esto porque quiero que lo sepas, agrega una frase más a las frases importantes: **gracias**_

[Por todo aquello que me das,   
aunque sin quererlo dar.   
Esto te lo tengo que contar.]

_Ahora que ya no estás, todo es más aburrido, me **siento sola**, me aburro, te extraño, y **te necesito**, mi vida ya no tiene sentido si tu no estas..._

[De como cuando tú no estás,   
la soledad se mete en mí,   
y me doy cuenta que además   
no me divierto ya sin tí.]

_En cambio si tu estuvieras aquí, yo me **sentiría feliz**, sentiría que a mi vida se le **devuelve el color**, me sentiría renovada, feliz, y con ganas de vivir, que en este momento me faltan, te extraño, necesito que **le devuelvas el color** a mi vida, que ahora es gris_

[En cambio si conmigo estás,   
este oscuro gris será   
de colores con la vida que le das.]

_Y es muy difícil decírtelo, aunque solo lo esté escribiendo, como antes, recuerdas? Cuando yo te hacía preguntas indirectas, que cada vez se volvían más directas, yo se que si yo estoy, del amor no hablas, y que si no estoy, tampoco, porque? Si el **amor es una cosa tan linda,** pero a la vez **que lastima** tanto..._

[Y que difícil es   
el hablarte de esto a tí   
que de amor no te gusta hablar,   
ni conmigo, ni sin mí.]

_creo que se tu razón, **tienes miedo, **yo también lo tengo, porque tu has tenido una experiencia muy lastimosa en tu pasado, y tienes miedo a abrir tu corazón, y sé que si tu me decías "**te amo"** Y yo te contestaba "**te amo" **tu corazón se abriría, y podrías volver a ser lastimado, y yo tenía mis miedo, xq todos en el grupo habían sido traicionados de alguna manera, y yo no quisiera que me pasara lo mismo..._

[Tal vez porque   
tienes miedo como yo,   
de una respuesta que   
pudiera abrir tu corazón.]

_Te estarás preguntando, como puedo darte información tan precisa sobre mí, si yo no puedo saber como me siento ahora si hace 2 meses que me fui, y también te preguntarás como nunca antes habías visto la carta, es porque esta carta, está desde ayer, yo fui a la era feudal, necesitaba decírtelo, pero no me anime a verte, tenía miedo de que rechazaras, así que dejé esta carta, y me fui, pensando en sellar el pozo al pasar de vuelta._

_A ver, hagamos una recopilación de todas esas palabras que resalté, que quería que veas, que les des más importancia: **tenía miedo; pudieras contestarme; Te amo; creciendo; estar a tu lado; tu recuerdo me hace feliz; sueño contigo; eran celos; me mataban.; gracias; siento sola; te necesito; sentiría feliz; devuelve el color; le devuelvas el color; amor es una cosa tan linda; que lastima; tienes miedo; te amo; te amo**_

_Todas estas palabras te dicen algo?? Xq si no te lo dicen, relee la carta y verás._

**_Siempre tuya_**

**_Aome_**

****

**Continuará...**

Y??? Que kles pareció, me pareció que esta canción estaba muy buena, y quise hacer una carta, la canción se llama "Carta" y es de Laura Pausini


	6. Cap 6 Upside Down

HOLA! Hoy estoy inspirada así que voy a intentar hacer un capítulo nuevo de cada una de mis historias...

(recuerden que lo que esta entre significa inconsciente.

No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy Capítulo 6 "Upsidedown" 

Últimamente Kagome estaba dejando de ser relativamente buena alumna... sus notas habían bajado de 10 a 3, sobre todo en historia, ya que estaban viendo la época del Sengoku y eso hacía que ella se perdiera en sus sueños, que generalmente los involucraban a Inuyasha y a Ella, sentados bajo en Goshimboku........Besándose

[My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together]

[:Mis notas han bajado de 9s a 3s

Me quedé bien atrás en historia

Me perdí en fantasías

De tú y yo juntos:]

Jamás sabría porque... pero lo único que hacía era tener esos sueños en los que se perdía constantemente y lo único que lograban era lastimarla... parece que vagaría toda su vida en sus fantasías.

Sus profesores le decían que se concentrara, pero... de que serviría? Lo que veían en historia ya lo sabía, sabía la leyenda de la perla de Shikon, sabía la historia del gran Sesshomaru, la "romántica leyenda de el hanyou y la sacerdotisa" eso sonaba a Kikio, no? Era, pero a la vez no lo era, contaban toda la historia de Inuyasha y Kikio, y luego "la traición desenlazaba en romance", según la profesora de historia decía, "entre aquel hanyou traicionado y una sacerdotisa que vino de muy lejos" lo malo es que la leyenda termina en "y jamás se supo de ellos" según parece, la historia era de ella y Inuyasha, pero terminaba con su partida(la de Kagome) y dicen que luego no se supo lo que pasó... que mal, no? En fin, todas las leyendas que ya sabía tendrían que esperar, pues ella ahora estaba soñando y no tenía para siempre para disfrutar de sus sueños.

[My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever]

[:Mi profesora dice que me concentre

Y que?- su nombre era "Peter el Grande"

Los reyes y reinas tendrán que esperar

Pués no tengo para siempre:]

Lo que a ella más le gustaría hacer sería pasar por el pozo e ir con el... de nuevo, darle un gran abrazo y todo, pero cada vez que quería hacerlo, una especie de fuerza que la hacía dudar...[I wish that could walk right up to you  
Each time I try the same old hesitation]

[:Qusiera poder ir directo a ti

Cada vez que intento la misma vieja duda:]

Quizás lograría hacerlo algún día

**Continuar******


	7. Cap 7 Tu Calorro

Ya se, ya se, me estoy tardando mucho... pero juro que hago lo posible

No Dejes Para Mañana Lo Que Puedes Hacer Hoy 

**Capitulo 7 "Tu Calorro"**

Inuyasha iba caminando hacia un río que hacía poco había encontrado, era un lugar tranquilo, con flores, amapolas, margaritas, y sobre todo, jazmines, que le recordaban tanto al armonioso aroma de Kagome. Miró a la orilla de el río, y se sorprendió mucho al ver la hermosa figura de Kagome, durmiendo tranquilamente, el agua mojaba suavemente sus pies, y la base de un hermoso vestido que estaba usando(como el que usa Amy Lee en el video My Immortal de Evanescence).

Era una figura hermosa, su cuerpo estaba levemente cubierto por flores y su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración. Fue hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

[Fui a la orilla del ri  
y vi que estabas muy sola  
vi que te habías dormido  
vi que crecían amapolas  
en lo alto de tu pecho  
tu pecho hecho en la gloria  
yo me fui "pa" ti derecho  
y así entraste en mi memoria]

La contempló por un tiempo, ella despertó y, para sorpresa de Inuyasha, lo primero que hizo la chica al ver sus ambarinos ojos, fue besarlo y tirar de él con delicadeza para que el quedara acostado a su lado entre las flores... entonces Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el vestido de Kagome era de seda, pues fue retirándolo de a poco, mientras los pájaros se reunían para despedir a los últimos rayos de sol... La chica parecía un ángel caído del cielo... directo a sus fuertes brazos que la protegían del frío de la noche que se avecinaba.

[Tu me vestiste los ojos  
yo te quitaba la ropa  
todas las palomas que cojo  
vuelan a la pata coja  
tu ibas abriendo las alas  
yo iba cerrando la boca  
tu eras flor desarropada  
y yo el calorro que te arropa]

El sol comenzaba a ponerse rojo... los últimos rayos iluminaban a la pareja entre las flores, cada vez se escuchaban más pájaros que cantaban... atenuando los gritos y gemidos provenientes del claro lleno de flores, parecía que los árboles se acomodaban para dormir, para el día siguiente saludar con energía al primer día de primavera.

[Y el sol se va sonrojando  
porque la noche le va cayendo  
los pájaros van llegando  
los árboles tienen sueño  
sus hojas ya se han cansado  
de aguantar tanto el invierno  
y yo sigo aquí a tu lado  
hasta que me lleve el viento]

El cielo se teñía de negro por dos razones, la primera era la profunda noche que ya cubría todo el claro, y la segunda eran las oscuras nubes que pronosticaban una fuerte tormenta, se dice que cuando pasa esto, es porque el cielo llora, por tristeza, felicidad o _celos, _en este caso, la razón era la tercera, el cielo estaba celosos de que Inuyasha poseería a Kagome por aquella noche fría, Inuyasha protegería a la chica del frío, con el fuego que se fortalecía a cada segundo que ambos estaban juntos.

[De luto se pone el cielo  
que viene con nubes negras  
será por que tiene celos  
de que esta noche te tenga  
que oscuro que se esta haciendo  
échale leña a la hoguera  
la hoguera del sentimiento  
que arde si estoy a tu vera]

Inuyasha despertó al pie del Goshimboku, serían las dos de la tarde _"fue todo un sueño?" _pensó desilusionado, simplemente era imposible, todo había sido tan real!

Inuyasha caminó al pozo, aparte del claro donde crecían las flores y el Goshimboku, el pozo era un buen lugar para pensar, bueno, en realidad, no pensaba, recordaba, todas la veces que había ganado un "abajo" por intentar detener a Kagome, de cuando la abrazó por primera vez, de cuando ella le pidió quedarse con él, etc. Cuando levantó la vista lo que vio lo dejó hipnotizado, ¿sería real? O sería su mente, su corazón, y su deseo de volver a verla, jugándole una jugarreta nuevamente?

**Continuara.....**

Jeje, los dejo en duda, de todas formas, no se molesten porque yo me entusiasmé mucho y no creo tardar mucho en actualizar, contesto los reviews, los de este cap. Y los del pasado, jeje:

**Chiisana Minako: **Gracias por tu review... tu pregunta, va a ser respondida en el prox. Chap. Yo también pensé en eso....

**Yashi: **Que pasho???? No me dejaste review en el otro capitulo... y tp me mandaste ni un ,mail!! Que pasha? Se rompio la compu de nuevo? Ufa!!! :'(((

**Sayo-Yukishiro: **Gracias por apoyarme y por leer los capitulos, espero que la historia siga gustandote tanto como hasta ahora.

**Coolis17:** Gracias por estar siempre y por apoyarme en todas mis historias... eres irremplazable!

**KagInu: **Claro que puedes llamarme amiga!! Yo estoy siempre abierta a las nuevas amistades, lo del sitio de fanfics.... no, no se ninguno, si te enteras de uno... me avisas si?


	8. Cap 8 You'll Be In My Heart

Holas! Les cuento que estoy un poco vaga y bloqueada... por eso no escribo... pero los prometo que, tarde o temprano, continuare mis historias, pone la una mano en el corazón y la otra en la Biblia(aunq soy atea) Prometido.

Inuyasha estaba paralizado, no podía ser, tenía que ser un sueño, el verla sentada en el pozo era imposible... se pellizcó la mejilla para ver si era un sueño...

-Auch!!-dijo sintiendo el dolor en su mejilla izquierda-"_no es un sueño"_

Kagome sintió a alguien quejarse, se dió vuelta para ver a Inuyasha parado frente a ella, se sorprendió, no lo esperaba tan pronto...

Entonces Inuyasha lo vió, Kagome estaba llorando, tenía tenues lágrimas de cristal cayéndole por la mejilla y el sol casi ausente del ocaso las iluminaba como si fueran diamantes, porque podía ella estar llorando?

-Kagome... que te sucede, estás llorando!-Preguntó Inuyasha preocupado

-NO LO ESTOY!-Respondió ella, con la voz entrecortada y con señales del sufrimiento latente en su alma.

-SI LO ESTÁS! A mi no me engañas Kagome Higurashi!

-Bueno... Y si lo estoy, que? Me ha pasado algo horrible!-Dijo ella, y acto seguido colapsó en lágrimas y cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Kagome!-Dijo Inuyasha corriendo a su lado-Cuéntame que ha pasado?

-Mi madre está muy enferma, y Sota debía ir a la playa con el abuelo, porque tiene problemas asmáticos, yo no puedo viajar, por problemas sin importancia, entonces me han dejado a cargo de mi abuela, la ex-esposa de mi abuelo y madre de mi madre, el gran problema es que mi abuela me odia... y no se por que razón.

Mi abuela a comenzado a tratarme extremadamente mal y a olvidarse de mí en estas últimas semanas, entonces decidí escapar, pero justo en ese momento, cuando necesité de alguien, es cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sola, totalmente sola, mis amigas... no podrían soportarme como una hermana, de eso estoy segura, parientes no tengo. En ese momento te comprendí, pensé que si no estabas en el infierno con Kikyo, debías sentirte solo, por eso decidí venir, porque, si tu estbas solo, y yo también podríamos hacernos compañía mutua.

Aparte, mi abuela sabe que yo estuve viajando a esta época, y ella odia, sobre todas las cosas, a los demonios, o híbridos como tú, sabe que yo estube y estoy enamorada de uno y me prohibió acercarme al pozo, me odió y me prohibió estar contigo, aunque sabe que eso me destrozaría.

Un segundo después de haber terminado de contarle esto a Inuyasha, el labio inferior de Kagome comenzó a temblar y el chico se preparó para escucharla llorar, y luego reconfortarla. Enseguida Kagome se desplomó sobre los brazos de Inuyasha, y entonces le susurró al oído:

-Quieres saber que iba a decirte el día que decidiste irte?

-Mmhm-Respondió ella separndose de él para verlo y para que él la vea asentir con la cabeza

-Iba a decirte que... que...-Inuyasha no sabía por donde empezar así que hizo lo único que se lo ocurrió.

La besó.

De repente

Sin decir nada

Se quedó quieto

Paralizado

Entonces

Se alivi

Le correspondi

Que feliz que estaba! Muy feliz, estaban besándose, nada más hacía falta, las palabras estaban de más de más.

Inuyasha entonces le dijo a Kagome:

-Deja de llorar-pasó un dedo por las mejillas de su ahora nueva novia y secó sus lágrimas-Todo está bien!- Luego tomó la mano de la muchacha y la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla, sin soltar su mano-Yo te protegeré-Mientras el estuviera, ella estaría segura, lo sabía.

___Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_:Ven, deja de llorar_

_Todo estará bien_

_Solo toma mi mano_

_Apriétala fuere_

_Te protegeré_

_De todo lo que te rodea_

_Estaré aqu_

_No llores:_

-Debes ser fuerte, de hecho, eres fuerte, pequeña pero fuerte, de todas maneras, debes saber que siempre te protegeré y estaré aquí para abrazarte si tienes frío, o si tienes miedo. Ahora que estamos juntos, nada podrá separarnos.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
  
_

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_:Para ser tan pequeña_

_Pareces muy tan fuerte_

_Mis brazos te abrazar_

_Te mantendrán segura y tibia_

_Este lazo que nos une_

_No puede romperte_

_Estaré aqu_

_No llores:_

Inuyasha estaba acostado sobre el pasto a la orilla del río, mirando las estrellas, bajó su mirada para observar el ángel desarropado que descansaba abrigado solo con los brazos y el cuerpo del ser amado y una suave sábana de seda blanca, que solo resaltaba más su angelical figura.

-Kagome-susurró para después quedarse dormido

**Eso es todo amigos! Bueno, este es el penúltimo capitulo, si el penúltimo, y estoy orgullosa, xq este fic me gusta más que el otro anterior, el próximo capitulo será un epílogo, espero que les guste gente!!!**

**Ghia-Hikari**: Gracias por el review!

**Sayo-Yukushiro:** Gracias por el review! Espero sea sorpendente y llene tus espectativas!

**Coolis17: **Holas! Espro te guste este capitúlo, gracias por el rev.

**Chiisana Minako: **Si, esque no podía resistir la idea de que kag se pareciera a un hada!!! Jeje, espero te guste este cap. Grax por el rv.

**_YASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: _**_Amiga del alma!!! Gracias por tu review! Te extraño un montón, y te digo, me encanta que me digas que estoy mejorando! Espero que te conectes pronte... te super extraño... Miles!_


	9. Cap 9 Epílogo: Historia de Un Sueño

****

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza... pero estuve muy distraída y olvidadiza últimamente... aparte de que estuve algo deprimida... espero les gusta este chappie....

"No Dejes Para Mañana lo Que puedes Hacer Hoy"

Capítulo 9

Epílogo: "Historia De Un Sueño"

Kagome entró en la habitación... una suave luz blanca iluminaba su vestido celeste, casi blanco, se arrodilló sobre el futón don yacía durmiendo el cuerpo de una mujer de casi 17 años, Kagome la tocó suavemente haciendo que abra los ojos, la sorpresa en los ojos de la joven mujer era inexplicable.

-Shhh- Dijo Kagome- no es un sueño, tampoco es real, sabes? Allí no se está tan mal.

-Recordaré esto mañana?

-Puede ser, pero estarás segura que fue un sueño, pero de alguna manera lograre avisarte que no lo fue...

Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.

Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.

-Descansa ahora- Dijo Kagome, la mujer hizo caso y cerró sus ojos, Kagome acarició suavemente su mejilla y cantó una canción de cuna... como solía hacer cuando la joven era pequeñita.

-Porque no viniste antes?- preguntó con sus ojos cerrados...

-Solo puedo venir en tus sueños, quería despedirme... aquella noche... no pude hacerlo... todo pasó tan rápido... ahora que me he despedido, puedo descansar tranquila, quería verte de nuevo... darte el beso de despedida que nunca te dí.

-Te extrañé mucho

-Promete que sonreiras, te ponías tan linda!- Kagome dijo mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla- sonrie... así es como quiero recordarte... con una sonrisa... ahora te toca a ti seguir nuestra misión, aún quedan cosas por hacer.. ya debo irme... estás por despertar- Kagome se dio vuelta, luego se dio vuelta de nuevo y dijo:

-Ah! Tu padre te manda saludos, Inuyasha te extraña mucho, adiós

-Adiós, **mamá**

FIN

Espero les haya gustado y haya llenado sus espectativas... b-sos


End file.
